minipaninifandomcom-20200214-history
Bascalera Headcanons
how did they first kiss? So they go on some date for someone's going away party and they get back to Holly's place and Holly's like thanks for being my date and he's like uh yeah no problem and then she just like gives him a very quick kiss on the lips and she's like goodnight rory and she goes back to her apartment and he goes back home and they both smile stupidly all night while thinking about it #who flirts more? Neither. They're useless #how did the relationship start? So like they met at work and tried to do the flirty flirt and they go on a few dates and then maybe Holly's on the phone to someone and Rory's there and she's like no I'm with Rory, my boyfriend and Rory's like "boyfriend" and she's like oh uh yeah and then he's like sure. Sounds good. #how did they start living together? do they move? how do they choose the place? After dating for a while, Holly's lease is about to expire and the owner wants to sell the house or whatever so she's gonna look for a new place to live and Rory's like hey you can just move in with me if you want idk u don't have to #do they have roommates? Not rlly but at some point they would have kids and like a pet cat but not rlly roommates (unless Stella moved in fsr bc something happened with Stella and her dad) but yea #do they get married (or equivalent)? Yeah duh and it's a really small wedding with just their families and a few close friends and it's really cute and they go to egypt for their honeymoon bc holly kept mentioning how much she loved it so rory surprised her by saving up for it and also rory secretly got some ballroom dancing lessons for it so they could dance together and it's cute and they just like can't go to sleep that night bc they're just too happy and so they just kinda lay there and they're like "so we're married?" "yep" "forever" "uh huh" #do they have kids? Yes and like I imagine they'd have like defs a boy and a girl and maybe a second girl like idc the order of the first two but the youngest one has to be a girl and she loves horses and wants to live on a farm and holly's like you know your dad used to live on a farm #do they have pets? They adopt a cat at one point bc like cats are great animals to have as pets when like ur two antisocial losers and the cat just curls up on their laps and is really lazy and anytime it's sitting on Rory's lap and Holly sits down next to him the cat will just get up and leave him for Holly #do they act different in public and at home? At home they talk more and they're more affectionate #big spoon/little spoon? Rory's the big spoon bc he's a big cuddly giant and Holly's just like awesome #sleeping habits? Idk they both just go to bed early bc they're nerds and they'll usually end up cocooned together and usually wake up at the same time or just lie there until the other one wakes up #favorite non-sexual activity? They probs just make a thing out of curling up together on the couch and watching movies late at night and Holly is terrible at staying up late and she'll just fall asleep bc she's got a cat on her lap too and it's hard to stay awake when you're that cozy #favorite sexual activity? Idk they're not really big on sex so it's probably like Holly will run a bath for both of them and they both just lie there for ages and they're intimate that way #how often do they have sex? Probs like maybe twice a month or whatever bc Holly's not all that into sex but she'll still like surprise him occasionally with like lingerie and she does it for him #what habits of the other drives them crazy? Holly insists on tying ties even though she is useless and she can get very stubborn if someone's like no holly I'll do this and she's like no I can do this I'm fine I don't need help #how often do they fight? Not a whole lot but when they do they can get pretty angry and like esp Holly but then like they'll just not talk for a few hours and then like they'll just be like "I'm sorry that was mean and rude" and they'll apologise and make up for stuff #most trivial thing they fight over? Definitely the ties thing #who uses all the hot water? Holly bc she loves long showers and baths #who does most of the cleaning? They're both neatfreaks so like stuff never really gets messy and they'll just wash up after dinner together like one person washing and the other person dries the dishes and they talk the whole time #what do they watch on tv and do they fight for the remote? Mostly they'll just have the news on in the background and they usually read books instead but like I said before if they're bored at night they'll stay up and watch movies #who calls up the super/landlord when the heat’s not working? Rory #who answers the phone? Holly #who steals the blankets? I wanna say Holly but she like has Rory as a personal space heater so like idk #who remembers things? Holly #who does the groceries? They alternate but like if they've both got time they'll both go #who cooks normally? Holly probably cooks a lot just because that's what she's used to and sometimes she'll be like on her period or sick or something and she's super exhausted and Rory will surprise her by cooking her really really nice meals #who leaves their stuff lying everywhere? Rory brings his work home and like lets that clutter up the desk but that's about it #what kind of stuff can be found around their place? Probs a bunch of history stuff because they're both nerds and like Holly probs goes out and buys lots of candles and ceramic ornaments and they have a bunch of them around and also books. Like lots and lots of books. Also Holly just likes photography and she'll buy really nice artworks that she finds on sale #what do their cupboards or shelves look like? They're really tidy and like I'm assuming they have this one junk drawer and it's like the only messy thing in the house where they put all of the stuff that doesn't fit elsewhere #what does their closet(s) look like? They'd definitely be the kind of losers who share a closet and it's just full of their stuff and Holly probs has her stuff sorted into like dresses and shirts and jackets and that and if Rory's hanging her stuff up he'll just put it wherever and Holly will go back when she's not looking and sort it out #what do they do when they’re away from each other? Well Holly spends time with her sister and Brooke and she likes shopping a bit more than Rory does and he'll just chill at home with their cat and do work bc workaholic #do they have nicknames or pet names for each other? Probs like sweetheart or sweetie or something lame like that #how do they refer to the other in public? how do other people refer to the other? (i.e. “my partner”, “ask your father”, ”dad and papa”, ”how’s your wife?”, etc) probs my partner bc they're lame and old and stella just always refers to him as her teacher bc she's like never gonna let that go #who is more likely to pay for dinner? Rory bc he's a gentleman #how often do they go on dates? Mostly they stay in but like they'll hear about a great restaurant or whatever or they'll get bored at home and they're like let's go get dinner out and when they have kids they'll just be like "hey stella come babysit" and then go out to get a night off #typical date night? out or at home? I mean it's usually just like one of them deciding to cook a fancy dinner and like it's probs Rory lbr and he'll light up one of Holly's candles and like a bottle of wine and they're more comfortable like that #How do they celebrate birthdays, valentine’s day, anniversaries? They'll just chill out together and probs buy each other presents and maybe go have a bath bc that's their thing #what would they get each other for gifts? They don't really get each other small presents but if they hear something the other one likes they'll save up no matter how expensive it is and try and surprise them with it. #how do they spend christmas and new year’s (or equivalent family gatherings)? I mean they probably spend like lunch with Rory's family and then go back and spend dinner with Holly's family bc they've got nothing much going on #who cusses more? They don't really swear much but they defs have this one inappropriately placed bit of furniture which the always bump into and they yell out expletives #what would they do if the other one was hurt? They'd probs be really really worried about each other and then like they'd just constantly check in on them and be like "hey are you alright" and keep checking in #what are little gestures they do for each other? I feel like I've already described this and also like if Holly starts her shift later than Rory or whatever she'll bring him some lunch or like a coffee or whatever #do they know how the other takes their coffee/tea? Yeah duh #do they feel they see each other enough, or do they have activities that take too much of their time? They see each other like always so it's all good #do they friend/follow each other on facebook/tumblr/livejournal/skype/etc? rory has no social networking so not rlly #(added) morning routine? They wake up and like holly probs showers at night and rory showers in the morning so she'll like make him a coffee and breakfast for when he gets out of the shower and yeah idk #how do they make up after a fight? Bruh I already described this. Category:Headcanons